(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dies for, and a method of, forming folded cardboard cartons, which also include package-opening features in the nature of tear strips.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparatus are now known for die cutting cardboard. In addition, tear strips have been produced in such cardboard cartons by die cutting the cardboard from opposite sides thereof to provide removable areas which are defined by relatively widely spaced-apart creases extending into one surface of the cardboard and more closely spaced-apart creases extending in parallel side-by-side relation to the first creases and extending into the opposite side of the cardboard. When the intermediate area was grasped, the cardboard split from one cut crease to the other to permit removal of the defined area. Under normal circumstances, this die-cutting operation was done by first die cutting one side of the cardboard and then die cutting the opposite side of the cardboard in a separate operation. This method had been carried out using cutting presses which were normally provided with a die which was engageable with one side only of the cardboard.
Steel rule dies for cutting and scoring as well as embossing sheets of cardboard have been fabricated from wood, laminated wood, resinated and impregnated woods, in which the steel rule cutting knives and scoring rules had been fitted into slots which were cut into the die body of the wood or metal and which were held in position by various means, including the introduction of plastic materials, e.g., epoxy resins, into slots or cavernous openings in the die base to anchor securely the cutting rules and scoring rules from displacement. The rule-retaining means had been time consuming to fabricate and costly to build. The life of steel rule dies that had been encavitated for supporting the steel rules by introducing plastic materials to support the rules in a solid base material have not been commercially successful.
Reusable counterplates for cutting and scoring boxboard or paperboard to form carton blanks must be accurately constructed for reuse on hundreds of thousands or millions of impressions and cuttings, thereby necessitating precision fabrication and highly durable materials for providing cutting and scoring dies for retaining the cutting and scoring plates or rules in position in their slots within the base or supporting die member. Such cutting and scoring dies included cutting knives defining the outline of the blank as well as the location of other cuts through the cardboard, and scoring rules which weakened the cardboard in preparation of subsequent folding operations.
Cutting knives and scoring rules are flat or bent strips of sheet steel, which were provided either with a sharp cutting edge or with a rounded scoring edge, depending on their respective use, and were manufactured by several alternative procedures. According to one conventional manufacturing procedure, the cutting knives and the scoring rules of a die were assembled in upright position, with the cutting edge or the scoring edge pointing upward, the spaces between the various knives and rules being filled by blocks. A conventional cutting and scoring die was laid out by selecting available such assembled dies having the desired dimensions, placing the knives and rules thereon and then tightening the entire assembly by wedges, or otherwise, within a surrounding frame or chase. The above outlined procedure made the accuracy of the box blanks dependent on the skill and the care of the diemaker.
According to another conventional manufacturing procedure, slots were cut into a large block or panel of wood and the knives and rules were placed in these slots. This construction made it necessary to discard the entire die when a major dimension of the box, e.g., length, width or height, was changed.
According to yet another conventional manufacturing procedure, a rule die set had a base on which a male die was rigidly mounted. A female die was provided on a ram and was cooperative with the male die on each working stroke of the ram to blank a piece from cardboard. The female die was in the form of a rule which was embedded in plywood which engaged and held the rule along its side walls. The upper end of the rule abutted against the bottom of the ram directly to receive the working force, the wood blocks being used for a die supporting function. The lower or cutting edge of the rule projected downwardly and beyond the bottom surface of the wood. Within the rule and in the space between the inside wall of the rule and between the surface of the wood and the cutting edge of the rule, was a stripping element, usually a resilient elastomer material, e.g., hard rubber. With each working stroke of the ram, the rubber was compressed between the metal work piece and the surface of the wood as the rule passed through the cardboard. When the ram extracted, the rubber expanded and such expansion served to strip the blanked cardboard piece from the rule.
With such construction, providing sufficient stripping force involved problems. If a large piece of stripping rubber was employed which completely filled the space inside the rule, the compression forces of the confined rubber were directed not only to the surface of the wood but also against the inside wall of the rule. The lateral forces against the rule were transmitted to the wood and tended to rupture it. Further, each time the rubber expanded to strip the blanked piece, there were forces directed against the rule tending to pull it outwardly of the ram and the supporting blocks. If the wood was ruptured and the rule became loose, the die structure was rendered inoperable and had to be reconstructed.
According to a still further manufacturing procedure, the outline of the carton was laid out upon a board, e.g., plywood. The outlines were then cut with a jig saw, the width of the saw cut being equal to the thickness of the steel cutting band, whereupon the cutting bands,which were shaped to conform with the outlines of the carton, were forced into the saw kerfs provided therefor. Thus, each cutting band or individual die member was permanently fixed in the base board or supporting member in accordance with the position of the carton. Any slight error of the diemaker in positioning one of the die members with relation to the others was difficult to correct.
Several expedients have heretofore been used to correct lack of positioning. One of such expedients comprised cutting out an entire die member from the integral block and then providing shims in the saw cuts to move the defectively registered die into proper registration. This method entailed a great deal of labour and increased the cost of the die.
Another expedient formerly employed was to bend the extended portion of the cutting bank slightly into conformity with the outline of the carton. This latter expedient required the die steel to be untempered to enable the cutting bands to be bent. The life of the die was relatively short.
In other words, such die sets have been made by setting steel rules for cutting the cardboard in a predetermined pattern between individually cut wood blocks, which were held in a steel frame by wooden wedges with the edges of the rules extending above the blocks. Small blocks of sponge rubber, or synthetic cork, were generally placed on each side of the cutting rule to push the board free of the knives on completion of the cutting stroke. The scoring rules, in most systems, were glued to the wooden blocks. Other systems of dies were known in which the steel rules were inserted into grooves cut by jig saw into a slab of plywood of, e.g., 3/4 inch thickness in a predetermined pattern so that when the plywood die was brought to bear against the cardboard, a blank of the desired configuration was stamped out.
In the formation of tear strips of the type employing a peripheral pair of die cut grooves in opposite sides of the cardboard, it was usual practice to have the die cuts or grooves extend approximately one-half of the thickness of the cardboard from either side thereof.
Patents now exist which are directed to dies for the cutting and scoring of sheet material. Canadian Patent No. 198,546, patented Mar. 23, 1920, by P. C. Simmons, provided a blank cutting machine. In this patent, the sheet was supported above the cutting die, and the cutting block was reciprocated vertically with respect to the cutting die. The cutting die was mounted on a stationary bed, and was adjustably mounted on a carrier by means of a series of set screws. There was no suggestion of relative adjustable movement between the cutting die and the cutting block. There was also no suggestion of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
Canadian Patent No. 430,490, patented Oct. 9, 1998, by G. F. Wales, provided a method and apparatus for perforating sheet material with a plurality of unconnected through holes. The perforating apparatus was for use in a press having a stationary bed and a ram which was movable toward and away from the bed. The apparatus included a pair of flat plates which were spaced apart and which were held in fixed relation to each other and which had holes therein. Die units were holes of one of the plates, and punch units, each consisting of a stripper and central punch through it, were arranged in the holes of the other plate. Each punch unit was in axial alinement with a die unit. One of the groups of units was movable by the ram of the press bodily relatively to its plate using its holes in its plate as guides toward the units on the other plate to perforate work placed between the plates. There was no teaching of relative adjustable movement between the flat pair of plates and the female steel rule. The was also no teaching of the simultaneous formation of cut-scores along with the formation of the perforations.
Canadian Patent No. 448,699, patented May 23, 1948, provided die sets for cutting-out articles from sheets of tough material. Such die set included the combination of a die member and a punch member. The die member included a flat base with a slot in its surface of a shape corresponding with the shape of the finished article. The portion of the base inside the slot was recessed, and a steel rule was held in the slot. Resilient pads were secured in the recessed portion of the base. A second steel rule was provided which bounded an area within the die outline and which corresponded with the position and shape of a desired aperture in the finished article. The punch member included a flat base with a slot in its surface of a shape corresponding with the contour of the finished article, the portion of the base outside the slot being recessed A third steel rule was held in that slot. Resilient pads were secured in the recessed portion of the base. A fourth steel rule was provided within the punch outline and corresponded with the second rule of the die member. There was no suggestion or teaching of relative adjustability of the steel rules.
Canadian Patent No. 462,244, patented Jan. 3, 1950, by C. A. Fourness et al, provided a method and apparatus for severing portions of a web of material. The apparatus included a pair of shearing blades which was mounted for relative movement to cause mutually-adjacent edges of the blades to approach and pass each other in material shearing relationship to each other. Means were provided for effecting such relative movement of the blades. One of the blades had a shearing edge which was serrated and was bevelled so as to provide a knife-like edge which cooperated with the other blade, the serrated edge being operative to pierce the web to be severed without removing material therefrom, whereby a plane of severance was produced. The apparatus included further means for gradually joining all of the spaced points of severance to form a plane of severance which extended through the web. There was, however, no teaching of relative adjustable movement between the pair of shearing blades. There was also no teaching of the simultaneous formation of cut-scores along with the formation of the piercing of the web.
Canadian Patent No. 710,631, patented Jun. 1, 1965, by T. Coy, provided a die structure. In that patent, the bed had a plateau which supported a male die having a peripheral shearing edge. The female die comprised a steel rule which was supported by a wood blank. On a downward stroke, the female steel rule blanked a shaped piece when the steel rule contacted the plateau. There was no teaching or suggestion of relative adjustable movement between the plateau and the female steel rule. There was also no teaching or suggestion of the simultaneous formation at perforations along with the formation of the shear lines.
Canadian Patent No. 1,312,542, patented Jan. 12, 1993, by J. V. W. Memmott et al., provided a method and apparatus for cutting sheets of material. In that patent, a cutting board was provided against which the cutting die cut the plies of sheets of material. The cutting die had a plurality of blades extending therefrom, the blades forming the perimeter of a ply. An ejector, which was comprised of foam rubber, was provided within the perimeter of the blades to detach each ply cut from a sheet of material by the die from within the perimeter of the cutting die after the blades of the die have cut the ply. Holding means depended from the blades outside the perimeter thereof to hold the skeleton of the material after cutting so that a complete and proper cut may be verified by separating the cut plies from the skeleton after the cut had been made. A cutting board was also provided against which the cutting die cut the plies, the cutting board having a plurality of stakes extending therefrom to register the cut plies thereupon. There was no teaching or suggestion of relative adjustable movement between the cutting die and the cutting board. There was also no teaching or suggestion of the simultaneous formation at perforations along with the formation of the shear lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,819, patented Apr. 2, 1940, by F. G. Kurtzeborn, provided a trimming and perforating die. Such die included a sliding plate which was adapted to be placed in a press. A stop was provided on the plate for gauging the movement thereof in the press. A plurality of upward projections was fixed to the plate. A removable base having a plurality of seats formed on its underside was provided for receiving the projections and for detachably holding the base on the plate. A resilient work support was secured to the upper face of the base. A die element was fixed in the base and had its upper end terminating adjacent to the upper face of the resilient work support and having its lower end flush with the underside of the base and bearing against the sliding plate. In that way, it was alleged that the plate formed a rigid wear-resistant backing for the die element. There was no teaching or suggestion of relative adjustability of the steel rules. There was also no teaching or suggestion of the simultaneous formation of perforations along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,801, patented Mar. 16, 1943, by K. W. Corll, provided a cutting die, which included a base member with a plurality of individual cutting members which were mounted on one surface of the base member, each of the cutting members including a supporting block which was provided with an endless saw kerf extending entirely through the block to provide an inner cut out portion and an outer portion. A thin metallic cutting blade was positioned in the saw kerf between the inner cut out portion and the outer portion and was gripped between these portions. The cutting blade had its base portion bearing against the surface of the base member and had a sharpened edge extending beyond the supporting block to form a closed cutting element. The cutting members were each mounted on the base member for limited movement along the surface of the base member. Means were provided for rigidly securing the cutting members in registered position to the base member. While it was alleged that such individual die members of the multiple die were mounted and arranged so as to be capable of being moved with relation to each other and with relation to their common support there was, however, no suggestion or teaching of relative adjustability of the height of the steel rules. There was also no suggestion or teaching of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,072, patented Dec. 4, 1945, by Robert G. Beaton, provided a method of producing a potential opening in a fibre container. Such method included subjecting a localized area of the wall section to high pressure to compress and compact the material within the localized area. This was alleged to break down and displace the fibrous structure of the material into a weakened reduced thickness area of hard brittle substance capable of disintegrating into a granular condition when punctured. This was therefore alleged to provide an opening having a clean cut edge in the wall section of the article. Since no steel rules were disclosed, there was no suggestion or teaching of relative adjustability of steel rules. There was also no suggestion of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,871, patented Feb. 4, 1958, by A. J. Sarno, provided a method of producing die members which included shear blades and retaining means. Such method included making a cut along the full outline of a closed figure in a base member, of a width which was equal to the combined thickness of the blades and the retaining means to define a section within the outline of the same shape. Shear blades were mounted in the cut, which were spaced from the section and which projected along one edge from the member. Retaining means were disposed between the blades and the section to secure the blades in place. A similar cut was made along a matching outline in another base member, to define a similar section in the other base member. Other shear blades were mounted in the other base member projecting along one edge therefrom, and in contact with the similar section. Still other retaining means were disposed between the other blades and the edges of the similar cut, in such position so that the first named blades closely enveloped the second named blades when the blades of the members were in engagement with each other. There was no suggestion or teaching of relative adjustability of the height of the steel rules. There was also no suggestion or teaching of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,555, patented Nov. 18, 1955, by M. I. Williamson, provided cutting and scoring dies, which included a plurality of spaced blocks, there being at least one block for each corner of the box blank. The blocks had vertical slots therein which were adapted to receive cutting knives and creasing rules. Certain portions of the slots extended entirely through the blocks. The slots were interrupted at other portions, so as to leave connecting bridges between the portions of the block on both sides of the respective slot. The die also included a first set of internal cutting knives and creasing rules provided in the blocks, the knives and creasing rules of the first set terminating short of the boundaries of the respective block and representing a standardized configuration of the corners of the box blank. A second set of interconnecting cutting knives and scoring rules was also provided which abutted the ends of the internal knives and scoring rules and extended from one block to another, the second set of knives and rules being replaceable by others of different lengths to produce a series of blanks of different main panel size. The second set of knives and scoring rules had notches extending into the external knives and rules from the bottom edge and adjacent the ends. The notches fitted the bridges, thereby locking the blocks together at predetermined distances. The cutting knives and scoring rules were taller than the blocks to protrude above the top surfaces of the blocks when the bottom edges of the knives and rules were flush with the bottom surfaces of the blocks. There was no suggestion or teaching of relative adjustability of height of the steel rules. There was also no suggestion or teaching of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,358, patented Jun. 7, 1960, by E. W. Pearson, provided a ledger blade adjustment means for a shear machine. This patent taught a horizontal adjustment of a lower knife with respect to an upper knife, in order to adjust the clearance. This was brought about by adjustment of a table assembly which was accomplished by positioning, within the upper portion of each of the slots, a bearing block for altering the spacing between the abutment lug and the edge defined by the upper end of the slot. The bearing block was welded to the upper end of the abutment lug. A bearing pad engaged the upper edge of the slot in spaced relationship to the bearing block, with one or both opposing surfaces being angled slightly. A wedge was adapted to be driven between the bearing block and the bearing pad. Controlled movement of the wedge in making adjustments was necessary, as the movement at one end of the front wall must be duplicated at the other end with substantial accuracy. However, there was no suggestion of direct, infinitely-variable control of relative spacing of the anvil against which the die blade cooperated to provide a reverse score cut. There was no suggestion or teaching of relative adjustability of the height of the steel rules. There was also no suggestion or teaching of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the shear lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,809, patented Feb. 13, 1962, by R. Guyer et al. (and its corresponding Canadian Patent No. 655,713, issued Jan. 8, 1963, to R. Guyer et al,), provided apparatus for die cutting and scoring cardboard which included a fixed platen having a metal die cutting plate thereon, the plate having a flat outer surface. A lower die was provided which included die cutting edges which projected from the cutting plate. A movable platen cooperated with the fixed platen, and a wooden base was supported by the movable platen, the wooden base including a die cutting rule projecting therefrom. Metal inserts were provided in the die, the metal inserts being supported upon the movable platen against which die cutting edges which projected through the die cutting plate may operate. These inserts were so arranged that the exposed surface of the inserts were spaced from the surface of the die cutting plate by a distance which was substantially equal to the thickness of the cardboard being cut. As a result, over the specific areas of the die in opposed relation to the die cutting edges on the fixed platen, an extremely accurate control of the depth of cut was alleged to be obtained. However, there was no teaching of an infinitely-variable control since the control steps were limited to the finite thickness of the metal inserts. There was also no suggestion or teaching of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the scorelines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,233, to Downie, issued Jul. 28, 1964, provided cutting and scoring dies, each of which included at least one severing land cooperable with a severing land of the other die plate to cut sheet-like material which was positioned therebetween. The die plates also included scoring lands in order to provide score lines on the sheet-like material. The cutting was effected by the lands which were formed on the die plates and which normally overlapped to a minor degree. A minor portion of a sheet-severing land on one of the die plates overlay a minor portion of a cooperating sheet-severing land on the other die plate to effect the severing of the material. There was no suggestion or teaching of relative adjustability of the height of the steel rules. There was also no suggestion or teaching of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,342, patented Feb. 23, 1995, by R. H. Downee, provided a method of making cutting dies. A one-piece metallic plate had a photographically-registered representation of the male scoring and cutting elements in extremely shallow relief on its upper surface. The main surface of the plate was chemically etched away so that the scoring and cutting elements stood in slight relief. A complementary one-piece metallic female die was also provided which included cutting elements and scoring elements which co-acted with those of the male die to form the scores and cut lines of the finished carton blank. These elements were also photo-composed and in very shallow relief to the chemically-etched background surface of the metallic plate. The patentee taught that the vertical gap between the male and female die plates when the press was on impression was adjustable to a percentage of the over-all thickness of the board, to range from a slight overlap. Such vertical gap was adjusted by adhesively securing the male scoring die plate to a base of suitable thickness, or by attaching a thin sheet of resilient material to the etched background of the female plate by double sided adhesive tape. Thus, there was no teaching of an infinitely-variable control of such vertical gap, since the control steps were limited to the finite thickness of the securing member. There was no suggestion or teaching of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,513, patented Dec. 20, 1966, by C. E. Palmer, provided apparatus for scoring sheet material, including a die assembly which included a rectangular frame within which scoring members and cutting blades were received, which were held in predetermined spaced-apart relationship by wooden spacer elements. The frame assembly included scoring platen members and a cutting platen member. The scoring platen members were resiliently supported by the resilient support member and the cutting platen member was independently and rigidly supported by the metal blocks. Thus, while a depth control was provided, such depth control was by way of resilient supporting means. There was no suggestion or teaching of an infinitely-variable control of the depth. There was also no suggestion of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,146, patented Dec. 23, 1969, by A. J. Sarka, provided cutting or scoring dies, which included a pair of die plates, each of which included at least one severing element. The severing elements on the die plates were cooperable to cut sheet-like material which was positioned therebetween. The severing elements on the die plates were mirror images of each other, and were in the form of narrow blades projecting above the main surface of the respective die plates. The blades had a substantially aligned relationship when operating to effect the severing of material positioned therebetween. The die plates also included scoring elements thereon. There was no suggestion or teaching of relative adjustability of height of the steel rules. There was also no suggestion of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,732, patented Jan. 22, 1974, by H. E. Forbes, Jr., provided a cutting and scoring die, which was specially designed for simultaneously cutting and scoring the inside surface of sheet-like material in order to form blanks having uninterrupted exterior surfaces. The die had both cutting and scoring elements which were fixedly mounted thereon. The cutting elements included single sharpened cutting knives that extended beyond the surface of the die plate a distance which was sufficient to effect complete severance of the sheet-like material. The scoring elements included paired, parallel and sharpened scoring knives. The paired scoring knives were separated from one another by a distance which was only slightly greater than the thickness of the sheet-like material being cut and scored and extended beyond the surface of the die plate by a distance which was sufficient to produce score lines in the sheet-like material in the form of parallel cut lines which penetrated the sheet-like material sufficiently to rupture the uppermost surface thereof. There was no suggestion or teaching of the relative adjustability of the scoring elements. There was also no suggestion of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,949, patented Mar. 11, 1975, by D. E. Dolle, provided a shear apparatus with blade holding means. The apparatus included an upper platen having an upper supporting member mounted thereon, and a lower platen having a lower supporting member mounted therein in vertical alignment with the upper supporting member. Means were provided for causing relative vertical movement of the platens toward and away from each other. A removable elongated top blade holder and top blade were rigidly mounted on the upper supporting member. Spaced shoulders were provided in the upper portion of the lower supporting member having parallel side faces. A mounting member and a pair of elongated wedges were mounted in the space between the shoulders for sliding movement lengthwise toward one side of the machine. A removable elongated lower blade holder and lower blade rigidly were mounted on the mounting member, the wedges being mounted on opposite sides of the mounting member and having outer side surfaces slidably engaging the side faces of the shoulders and flat tapered inner side faces slidably engaging the side faces of the mounting member. The tapered side faces had the same amount of taper and were adapted to position the lower blade parallel to the top blade when the two wedges were forced against the mounting member and against the side faces of the shoulders. Releasable hold-down means were provided for clamping each wedge in its adjusted position. Releasable means were also provided for preventing sliding movement of the mounting member out of its adjusted position. The lower blade holder and lower blade were removable with the mounting member by sliding them lengthwise out of the side of the machine after the wedges were loosened. There was no suggestion or teaching of the relative adjustability of a scoring blade. There was also no suggestion or teaching of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,059, patented Dec. 30, 1975, by W. P. Gendro, which provided a die counter plate. Such counter plate included a mounting plate that was detachably mountable on the press and at least one cutting plate which was adapted to cooperate with knives and scoring rules on a male die to form a carton blank. The cutting plates were releasably retained on the mounting plate. There was no suggestion or teaching of relative adjustability of scoring rules. There was also no suggestion or teaching of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,458, patented Sep. 28, 1976, by T. Terasake, provided a die set, which included a first die holder which was movable towards and away from a second die holder which was spaced below the first die holder which was detachably fixed to a ram of a press machine by connector means. A first die was detachably secured to the first die holder. A second die having a setting plate was supported at both sides by means of opposed pairs of supports which were mounted on the second die holder so as to be movable up and down. Plural positioning pins were slidably inserted in the second die holder and were fittable into holes which were provided in the setting plate. Drive means were provided for elevating and lowering the supports and the positioning pins in a simultaneous manner, so that the supports move reversely to the positioning pins. A clamp means was provided for firmly holding the setting plate on the second die holder. There was no suggestion or teaching of the relative adjustability of the scoring elements. There was also no suggestion or teaching of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,872, patented Aug. 25, 1992, by G. L. Holliday et al., provided a steel rule die. Such steel rule die included the combination of a steel rule male cutting and scoring die and a female counter plate, including a male metal faceplate, the metal face plate having a series of laser beam cut steel rule elongated precision slots. Steel rule cutting and scoring members were securely retained in the laser beam cut elongated precision slots corresponding to a predetermined pattern of sheet material to be die cut and scored. A female counter plate was positioned and aligned to cooperate with the male metal face plate and steel rule cutting and scoring members, the female counter plate having a metal plate. The female metal counter plate had a series of laser beam cut elongated precision slots cooperatively to receive the steel rule edge scoring members which were retained on the male metal face plate. A counter back-up plate was secured to the female counter plate to blank the laser beam elongated slots for receiving the steel rule scoring members and sheet materials to be scored in the elongated slots in the female counter plate. There was no suggestion or teaching of relative adjustability of the steel rules. There was also no suggestion or teaching of the simultaneous formation of perforation lines along with the formation of the score lines.
Many other patents disclosed cartons which included reclosable closures which were made using apparatus similar to those in the above-identified patents. Among those patents are the following.
Canadian Patent No. 539,038 patented Apr. 2, 1957, by C. Merger-Jagenberg, provided a container with a rip-open flap in which the adhesive securing the rip-open flap to the container wall stretched beyond the edge of the aperture flap, which was cut in the wall of the container, in order firmly to apply the aperture flap again to the adjacent parts of the container wall by means of the rip-open flap lying above it, preventing an unintentional loosening of the aperture flap from the container wall. In addition, an area was left free of all adhesive on the rip-open flap, which area interrupted the adhesive coating and surrounded the cut edges of the aperture flap, in that place in which the discharge opening became free first of all when the rip-open flap was raised.
Canadian Patent No. 664,280, patented Jun. 4, 1963, to K. C. Etches, provided a carton which may be opened by tearing the extension from an adjacent side, the extension then forming a flap on the one side. The flap may be tucked in against the inner face of the adjacent side in temporary reclosing of the carton. The extension had at its extremity, a portion which was not secured to the adjacent side, so that the carton was openable by manually gripping the unsecured portion and tearing the extension from the adjacent side. The adjacent side was scored along its outer face to assist in separation of the extension from the adjacent side.
Canadian Patent No. 723,494, patented Dec. 14, 1965, by F. W. Schreiber et al, provided a reclosable carton which was formed from a single blank of paper board that had body panels which were fastened together and closed at the bottom. Top flaps extending from the body panels were cut, scored and perforated to provide a hinged closure for a pouring outlet for the carton. Weakened lines in the first and second flaps defined the pouring outlet for the carton. Another weakened line in the front panel defined a tab which, when torn therefrom, provided a finger hole. A flap extending from the roof of the carton overlay the tab to which it was accurately fastened by a suitable adhesive. The overlying flap was lightly secured to the front panel adjacent the tab. The flap could be grasped to tear the tab from the front panel and provided a finger hole, and the hinged closure ripped from the top of the carton which provided an opening through which the carton contents may be poured.
Canadian Patent No. 754,908, patented Mar. 21, 1967, by E. W. Scharre, provided a container which included a cover which was provided with pairs of cooperating score lines cut into but not through the cover in the plane of the closure portion. The major length of the score lines overlay the pan opening and at least one pair of score lines was cut into one of the flap portions to define a starting tab to permit ease of opening of the container. By providing the score lines as described, the container could be easily opened by simply tearing the cover portion. The container so-formed was a self-contained, easily-openable assembly.
Canadian Patent 836,926, patented May 17, 1976, by N. H. Moore et al provided a carton which was adapted to be fully sealed and expeditiously opened to dispense goods therefrom. The top closure included a first flap which was hingedly connected to a first side panel and a second flap of less width than the first flap which was hingedly connected to the second side panel. First cuts were formed on the second side panel at each corner of the top closure so that the second flap was hingedly connected to the second side panel. Second cuts were formed on an underside of the first flap. Each of the first and second cuts were arranged to extend into their respective panel or flap to a limited depth. Means adhesively secured inner surface portions on the first flap in overlying relationship with respect to the second flap adjacent to the second cut means for permitting the portions to remain secured to the second flap when the first flap was detached from the second flap. The first cut was detached from the second flap. The first cut was constructed and arranged to permit a slight crushing of the corner portions of the first and second flaps and the second side panel to effect efficient sealing thereat.
Canadian Patent No. 741,190, patented Aug. 23, 1966, by K. A. Smith, provided a reclosable carton in which the top wall and the front wall member had parallel laterally- spaced fracturing formations therein. A hinging score was provided in the top wall at the inner ends of the fracturing formations, thereby providing a hinge connection for the portion between the fracturing formations. That portion constituted a closure member. The adhesive for securing the top member front wall to the front wall of the body member was at the outer sides of the fracturing formations therein. The pour formations were spaced and were of such length as to provide a contents access opening in the top wall.
Canadian Patent No. 769,554, patented Oct. 17, 1967, by J. C. Hughes, provided a reclosable carton in which a cover was hingedly connected to the upper edge of its rear wall and included a top panel. A cover front wall was adapted to overlap the upper portion of the front wall. Means held the cover front wall in right angular relation to the top panel. One of the front walls included a locking flange which was connected to an edge thereof and which extended between the front walls. The locking flange had a slit therein through which the major portion of the length thereof parallel to the fold line connecting the locking flange to one front wall and was located intermediate the upper and lower edges of the flange. The slit terminated in spaced-apart relation to the end edges of the flange. Means secured the portion of the flange between the slit and the edge of the flange most remote from the line of fold connecting the flange to one front wall, the area of the flange between the slit and the line of fold connecting the flange to one front wall was free of engagement with the front wall, thereby providing a tendency for this area of the flange to bow away from the one side wall. An abutment flange was secured to the surface of the outer front wall in opposed relation to the secured area of the locking flange in closed condition of the cover. It had an edge providing a shoulder against which the edge of the slit on the unsecured area of the flange may engage.
Canadian Patent No. 988,477, patented May 4, 1976, by N. A. Brackmann, provided a container with a cover in which an openable closure element was formed integral with a sleeve and was defined by first and second laterally-spaced-apart scorings formed in the sleeve. Each of the scorings extended from one of the lateral side edges joining an end panel containing a tab outline across the top panel towards the other of the lateral side edges. At least a substantial length of one of the scorings extended adjacent and substantially parallel to one of the longitudinal side edges and at least a substantial length of the other of the scorings extended adjacent and substantially-parallel to the other of the longitudinal side edges. The scorings terminated one at each end of the second score line in one end panel containing the other tab outline and which was attached to the top panel at the other lateral side edge. Upon severing the second score line and pulling on the other tab, the openable closure element was detached from the remainder of the sleeve along the first and second scorings. The openable closure element was thereby hinged about one lateral side edge of the top panel.
Canadian Patent No. 1,037,003, patented Aug. 22, 1971, by A. Salomons, provided a cardboard box, which was provided with an outlet opening in a multilayered wall portion, This outlet opening was closed by a closing lip which can be swung open and reclosed and which was formed from a plurality of layers of box material that had been glued together. In such carton, the closing lip, having been opened, was clampingly reclosable due to the fact that this closing lip, when swung back to the reclosed position, was capable over the whole width of its free end of being pressed farther into the box than in the original closed position.
Canadian Patent No. 1,115,674, patented Jan. 5, 1982, by H. D. Johnson, provided an openable paperboard carton in which the tear-off portion of the carton included a pair of reverse cuts, which were positioned on the upper lid and which initiated, at an edge of one top side panel and ran to a central portion upper edge of an adjacent side panel, thereafter running on the top panel in juxtaposition to the adjacent side panel edge and terminating in the central portion of the top side panel opposite to the top side panel where the reverse cuts initiated. The reverse cuts were positioned to form triangular-shaped corner reinforcements on the upper lid located at each corner of the lid. The reverse cuts also formed an elongated section on two opposite sides of the carton, the two elongated sections being substantially-parallel to each other and connecting the triangular-shaped corner reinforcements.
Canadian Patent No. 1,202,252, patented Mar. 25, 1986, by M. W. Kuchenbecker, provided a carton with an opening structure, namely, an opening flap structure for the side wall of a relatively-flat paperboard carton. The patent provided a tear strip structure, wherein the side wall was defined by an inner folded closure flap and an outer closure flap folded thereover. The outer flap had a line of weakness extending along its length, between, and parallel to, its fold line and its free edge. The inner flap had a first cut score defining its fold line, and a second cut score along a line which was coincident with the line of weakness of the outer flap. The region of the outer flap overlying the region of the inner flap between the cut scores ones was adherent to the latter region and defined a tear strip. An end portion of the tear strip was non-adherent and functioned as a tap by which the strip may be grasped and torn away, thereby separating the plies of the underlying closure flap between the cut score lines in achievement of removal of the strip in a predictable, controlled manner.
Canadian Patent No. 1,297,052, patented Mar. 3, 1992, by S. M. Blackman, provided a reclosure device for a resealable container which included inner and outer panels which were disposed in overlapping relation with the inner panel defining a dispensing opening and the outer panel having formed therein a closure flap overlying on the dispensing opening. The outer panel had spaced side edges and the closure flap was positioned between the outer panel side edges in spaced relation to the side edges with the closure flap having side edges and ends. The side edges of the closure flap were defined by zig-zag lines of weakening which in the formation of the container maintained the closure flap integral with the outer panel until the container was initially opened. The inner panel was provided with cut lines underlying and being generally aligned with the zig-zag lines of weakening and the cut lines define on the inner panel shoulders behind which closure flap projections which resulted when the closure flap projections which resulted when the closure flap was separated from the remainder of the outer panel along the lines of weakening so as to engage to retain the closure flap in its dispensing opening closing position.